


Sensory Overload

by RatHimbo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone has sensory issues, Agent Stone needs a hug, Agent Stone needs to be protected, Dr.Robotnik is only a bastard to those he doesn't like, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've never written fanfic before sooo, M/M, Stobotnik, basically just exposing myself lol, which is everyone except for agent stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatHimbo/pseuds/RatHimbo
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Stone doesn't join Dr.Robotnik in battles?it's basically because he can't handle loud sounds or overwhelming situations(I know that doesn't make sense for an agent but IDC)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Sensory Overload

Agent Stone loved his job immensely, out of all of his jobs the government had assigned him this was by far, his favorite. Working alongside Dr.Robotnik was...humbling. Agent Stone's job was to serve Robotnik and Robotnik alone. Stone would do everything in his power to please the doctor but, humans are flawed and they all have limits. Robotnik is the smartest man alive, but it is incredibly frustrating that nobody would ever get even close to his level of genius. Which meant that he had to do everything himself. Dr.Robotnik would always spend hundreds of hours working on his robots before he felt that they were complete. When creating a robot from scratch, one must design a blueprint, obtain the parts, and assemble (to put it as simply as possible). Agent Stone spends any and all of his free time observing the Doctor at work, admiring the man's face when deep in thought and marveling at the complexity of Robotnik’s tech. Agent Stone follows the Doctor in every room except the garage. Stone had learned the hard way that the Doctor’s welding and metalwork was the one thing he would gladly stay away from. Once, Robotnik requested a latte while working in the garage, Stone had been fairly new and hadn’t spent much time up there, if any at all. When the metal door slid open, the agent was violently confronted with the sight of blinding sparks and the shrill sounds of metal scraping metal. The garage was very large, but also very echoey which made it feel as if any sound was coming from everywhere at once. Stone needed the sound to stop immediately and clapped his hands over his ears, dropping the Doctor's coffee in the progress. Though the sound was quieter than before, his hands simply weren’t enough. He needed it to stop and yet didn’t know how to. He was powerless. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt as if he was drowning. Agent Stone squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible and sank to his knees, begging the abrasive sensory overload to stop. 

Dr.Robotnik was just starting to wonder where his coffee was when he spotted the usually composed agent just barely in the garage, visibly overwhelmed. 

“Agent stone? Pick yourself up immediately, I will not tolerate such nonsense!” Robotnik commanded.

The agent wasn’t even aware the Doctor was talking to him, too lost in his own eternal nightmare. Dr.Robotnik spotted his coffee, in a puddle across the floor. Robotnik signaled for a cleaning bot to take care of the mess. In came a bot that whisked away the coffee with ease. Dr.Robotnik tapped Agent Stone's leg with his shoe as if he was checking the man was still alive. Agent Stone’s eyes shot open at the contact only to see his boss standing over him. Afraid his career was on the line, Stone quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

“Doctor! I am so sorry you had to see me like that I- have no idea what came over me, I’ll remake your coffee right away-” 

“Agent, stop.” Dr.Robotnik said in a calm tone

“I’m sorry?” Agent stone questioned

“Do you think I’m stupid? I know a panic attack when I see one and will refuse to have my employee in such disarray” Dr.Robotnik stated obviously

“Yes, of course, sir” Agent Stone said

“I condemn you from doing any strenuous activity for the rest of the day. Humans are so mushy and breakable but you are valuable and your mind must stay sharp. Go home and come back tomorrow when you are better” Dr.Robotnik ordered.

“Yes sir”

After Agent Stone left he eventually managed to calm down using breathing exercises, and grounding techniques. The next day he found a black box sitting on the counter of the kitchen in the lab, sitting next to the coffee pot. Inside there were two small bullet-like gadgets that were clearly invented by Dr.Robotnik. Agent Stone then realized they were incredibly advanced earplugs designed to adapt to new situations. Stone wanted to thank the Doctor but knew that was not necessary because he never misplaced things. Stone wore them when needed and never said a word. Robotnik never commented on them or spared them a second glance but Agent stone liked to think that Robotnik appreciated that the earplugs were being used.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you have any tips let me know hope you enjoyed!


End file.
